1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to spectral measurement devices and the like.
2. Related Art
Examples of a spectral measurement device include a colorimeter, a spectroscopic analyzer, and a spectrum analyzer. JP-A-2002-277326 discloses a spectral measurement device that uses a transmission wavelength-variable filter. Moreover, JP-A-5-248952 discloses an optical spectrum analyzer that uses an etalon spectrometer (Fabry-Perot etalon filter) as a spectrometer capable of variably controlling transmission wavelengths.
In a spectral measurement device that uses an optical band-pass filter (having a plurality of spectral bands), the reception signal intensities of the respective spectral bands can be calculated by integrating (summing) the reception light intensity for each wavelength included in the respective spectral bands. For example, by using the integrated value (summed value) as the reception light intensity corresponding to the central wavelengths of the respective spectral bands, it is possible to obtain spectral reception light intensity data for each spectral band.
However, for example, when the optical spectrum (reception light intensity distribution for each wavelength) of a sample changes abruptly, the measurement error (integration error) increases. In order to reduce the measurement error, it is effective to increase the number of spectral bands to set the wavelength widths of the respective spectral bands so as to be as narrow as possible. However, in this case, the spectrometer (for example, the optical band-pass filter) becomes too large, and it is necessary to use an expensive spectrometer. Therefore, for example, when reduction of the costs and size of the spectral measurement device is prioritized, it is difficult to use the high-performance optical band-pass filters.